What changes can do
by SomerhalderXWesley
Summary: Gabriella Montez is repeatedly bullied by Troy Bolton and his crew. She suffers from depression and obesity because of her father tragic death. What happens if she lose weight. When she comes back all eyes are on her especially a pair of blue eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Gabriella Montez is a normal girl those to East High. But she has problems. She repeatedly taunted by Troy Bolton and his crew. And her second problems is she is obese But what over the summer she decides to get a makeover. When she comes back all eyes on eyes are on her epecially a pair of blue eyes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella Montez walked down the halls of East High. Getting disgusted looks from everyone. She can hear people mumbling ''There go the fat girl'' or ''She's the fattest girl in school'' She walked over to her locker when she heard a lot of footsteps coming behind up behind. She was sighed to herself. She knew who was coming

Troy Bolton and his crew walked down the halls of East High. Troy was captain of the basketball team and his best friend Chad Dan forth was co-captain. Which made them two most popular boys in school.

Troy smirked to himself when he saw Gabriella standing at her locker. He snaps his fingers giving his ''posse'' the signal ''Hey Fatty Gabby, do you got English homework for me'' Gabriella stepped back ''I'm sorryyy I felll I asleep on it'' Gabriella stuttered frighten. Troy saw the fear in her eyes and smirked ''Oh that's okay ill just take yours''

''Why wouuulldd you needd to turnnn in yourr homework itsss the lasstt day of school'' Gabriella stuttered and managed to choke out ''You still need to turn in your homework'' Chad, his best friend grabbed her back and started emptying in out on the ground

He kicked it around and the rest of the crew laughed. Gabriella just sat there seeing all of her work get thrown around ''Whyyy do insisttt on bothering me'' Troy looked at her laughed ''Because Geeky Gabby we don't like ugly girls, and were going to make them suffer for being so ugly'' Troy smirked at her ''Thanks for then homework''

Troy laughed and high fived Chad walked into the class with the rest of crew following him. Gabriella just sobbed into her legs ''Papa, why did you leave me here'' Gabriella cried

Gabriella sat there sobbing for like 20 minutes being late for class. She finally got a hold of herself and walked inside the classroom. ''Ms. Montez you're late'' Gabriella looked at Ms. Darbus ''I'm sorry I had um lost track of time''

Ms. Darbus nodded ''Take your seat next time is a detention'' Gabriella nodded and went to her seat and sat down. Through the whole class Gabriella heard people whispering things about her like ''She's so fat'' or ''She has really bad acne'' or ''Damn she fat'' Gabriella just ignored them and paid attention to Ms. Darbus

''Have a good summer'' Ms. Darbus told her students as they walked out of the class. Gabriella grabbed all of her stuff and walked out the classroom. She was stopped by somebody calling her name

''Gabriella'' She turned around to see Troy Bolton actually calling her by her first name. Gabriella stared up at him ''Gabriella'' Troy said and Gabriella looked at him ''Yes'' She answered silently. Troy stared into her luscious melting brown eyes. She looked away.

''_She kinda cute. Troy what are saying'' _Troy thought

''You see Zeke, Zeke Baylor is having a party after school and I wondering if you come'' Gabriella gasped inside of her. She looked at Troy with her eyes widen ''You mean as your date'' Troy nodded ''Yes as my date'' Gabriella looked down at the ground ''I don't know Troy'' Troy smiled at her ''Please'' Gabriella looked into big ocean big eyes

''Ok, Ill come'' Gabriella whispered silently and walked away smiling. Troy turned to the corner to his best friend smirking. ''So is she coming'' Troy nodded ''Yeah, we will give your 50 bucks at the party''

Troy smirked

Gabriella walked on the front lawn of Zeke Baylor's house. She looked around to see people dancing and boys throwing up in the bushes. She straightened out her skirt and sighed to herself. She walked inside of the house. She looked around to see couples grinding against each other and some making out of the couches.

Everyone eyes turned on her. Gabriella heard people whispering things about her like ''Eww what is she doing her'' or ''Why the fuck is she here'' Gabriella looked to see people looking at her with disgusted faces. Gabriella started to feel uncomfortable so she turned around to start walking towards the door when somebody close the door on her

''What the hell are you doing here'' Gabriella looked to see the person was. Sharpay Evans. The Ice Queen. Gabriella stepped back ''Troy inviteddd meee' Gabriella stuttered backing up ''Hey Baby'' Troy came over and kissed Sharpay ''Ew Fatty Gabby what are you doing here. ''Youu invittteddd me'' Gabriella backed away more ''No I didn't'' Troy lied

''Get out of here you ugly freak'' Sharpay screamed at Gabriella. Gabriella just stood there ''I said get out here'' Sharpay poured her drink on Gabriella shirt. Everyone laughed then someone started yelling ''Fatty Gabby'' causing everyone to keep saying it Tears filled Gabriella's eyes. Sharpay tripped her making her fall. Everyone laughed and pointed

Gabriella got and ran home even she couldn't ran fast because she heavy seat. Every step Gabriella took made Troy's heart rip. She pushed her front door open to her home and ran up the stairs. She pushed open her door.

She sunk down to her feet and cried into arms. After crying she got up and opened her drawer. It was filled with Twinkies, Zingers, and Honey Buns. Gabriella grabbed a trash bag then emptied out her drawer.

''Time for a change''


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Review-**

**Ok right now I'm stuck on both stories Blossom and What Changes can do. I don't know what to write. I wrote an chapter for both of them but I don't If I should post. Right now I'm still thinking what write. If guys can give me some Ideas it will totally help**

**P.S. No nasty ideas lol**


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriella plopped on her bed after cleaning all the junk food out of her room. That was so tiring. She soon fell asleep.

_Gabriella walked through the halls of East High ''Hey Fatty Gabby want a Twinkie'' Gabriella looked to the side of her seeing a boy holding a Twinkie. She shook her head and kept walking. ''Hey Fatty Gabby'' Troy Bolton came up behind her _

''_I heard you didn't except a Twinkie from that boy back there'' Gabriella stared at Troy with fear in her eyes ''Are you trying to lose weight, it no use you're always gonna be Fatty Gabby'' Troy smirked at her_

_Its no use you're always Gonna be Fatty Gabby_

_Its no use you're always Gonna be Fatty Gabby_

_Its no use you're always Gonna be Fatty Gabby_

_That sentence echoed throughout Gabriella head_

Gabriella woke in sweat from her nightmare. _''Is it true, am I always gonna be fat'' _She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Then realized what she had to do._ Leave _

''Gabriella dinner is ready'' Maria stood there waiting. She didn't come down. ''Gabby'' Maria walked upstairs and knocked Gabriella's door. ''Honey dinner is ready'' Still no answer.

Maria slowly turned the knob on Gabriella's door then slowly push it open. ''Gabriella'' She looked around and Gabriella was gone. ''Gabriella this not funny come on, where are you'' Maria looked at her bed and spotted a paper. She picked up and slowly read it

**Mom, **

**I'm sorry to say this but I have ran away. I'm tired of being ''Fatty Gabby'' Its time I do something that will better myself. I have taken the money from for my college fund. I'm sorry but I'm desperately need it. I'm sorry. Ill be back someday. I love you**

**Gabriella**

Gabriella walked into the doctor office. She sighed as walked to the receptionist desk. ''Hi how may I help you'' Gabriella gulped ''I'm here to see Dr. Loutfy'' The receptionist nodded ''Ok take a seat over here and sign this out please''

Gabriella nodded and took the clipboard the receptionist then sat down. _''How old are you'' _Gabriella answered the questions in her head. ''What are you here for''

''_Liposuction'' _Gabriella sighed then finished the rest of the questions. After she was finish, she gave the clipboard back to the receptionist

''Ok the doctor will be right with you'' Gabriella nodded slowly and took a seat _''What this doesn't work, Ill still be ugly'' Gabriella thought _

''Gabriella Montez'' Gabriella stood up ''You're Gabriella'' She nodded her head ''Ok come with me dear'' The doctor walked away and she followed him ''Step right into here'' The doctor pointed to a room

''I'm Dr. William Loufty'' He stuck his hand out and Gabriella shook it ''I'm Gabriella'' She whispered silently to him ''Ok so tell me why you are here today'' Dr. Loutfy sat down in his chair ''I want the Liposuction''

''How old are you Gabriella'' Gabriella looked up at him ''I'm 18, I just started school late'' Dr. Loufty nodded

''You know mot everyone is a good candidate for liposuction. It is not a good alternative to dieting or exercising. To be a good candidate, one must usually be over 18 and in good general health, have tried a diet and exercise regime, and have found that the last 10 or 15 pounds persist in certain pockets on the body, Diabetes any infection, heart or circulation problems, generally nullify one's eligibility for the procedure. In older people, the skin is usually less elastic, limiting the ability of the skin to readily tighten around the new shape. Liposuction of the abdominal fat should not be combined with simultaneous tummy tuck procedures due to higher risk of complications and mortality. Laws in Florida prevent practitioners combining liposuction of the upper abdomen and simultaneous abdominoplasty because of higher risks'' Dr. Loufty explained

Gabriella nodded and sighed. Dr. Loufty handed her a paper ''Here read this'' Gabriella briefly read the paper and handed back to him. ''How much do it cost'' Dr. Loufty sighed

''Well if you get the upper body area only it will be 1,650 dollars'' Gabriella nodded ''It say here on this paper that the whole package is 5,200 dollars'' Gabriella eyes widen at those digits.

Dr. Loufty nodded ''Yes I know it's a lot but is it worth it'' Gabriella nodded and looked down at the ground ''When will look like procedure to be done'' She looked up at him ''Now'' Dr. Loufty nodded his head

Gabriella layed on the hard table. All she saw was nurses and Dr. Loufty surrounded her. ''Ok Gabriella were waiting until you fall asleep'' Gabriella vision started to get blurry. She thought room was spinning. Then she saw nothing but darkness

''Gabriella'' Dr. Loufty waved his head in front of her face. Her vision started come back. ''Yes'' Gabriella chocked out. Her mouth was very dry. ''Here drink this'' One the nurses gave her a cup. She let cold liquid moist her tongue.

''How are you feeling'' Dr. Loufty asked her. ''Skinnier'' He chuckled a little bit ''How do it look doctor'' Dr. Loufty smiled at her ''See for yourself'' He helped her get off the hospital table to stand if front of a mirror. Gabriella looked in the mirror and saw a bandaged around her waist. Even it was all covered by bandages, she couldn't believe she was skinny

''How long does it take to heal'' Gabriella turned back to the doctor ''Depending on the extent of the liposuction, patients are generally able to return to work or school between two days and two weeks. A compression garment or bandage is worn for two to four weeks. If non-absorbable sutures are placed, they will be removed after five to ten days.

Any pain is controlled by a prescription or over-the-counter medication, and may last as long as two weeks, depending on the particular procedure. Bruising will fade after a few days or maybe as long as two weeks later. Swelling will subside in anywhere from two weeks to two months, while numbness may last for several weeks. Normal activity can be resumed anywhere from several days to several weeks afterwards, depending on the procedure. The final result will be evident anywhere from one to six months after surgery, although the patient will see noticeable difference within days or weeks, as swelling subsides. The suctioned fat cells are permanently gone. However, if the patient does not maintain a proper diet and exercise regimen, the remaining fat cell neighbors could still enlarge, creating irregularities''

Gabriella nodded ''So it will take only a few weeks'' Dr. Loufty nodded ''Yeah pretty much'' She smiled at him ''Thank you sir'' He smiled back at her ''You're welcome''

''Gabriella its kind of late, will you be going home'' Gabriella looked down at the ground ''Do your parents about this'' She just stared at the floor ''No''

''Well I'm not gonna snitch on you'' Gabriella looked up at him ''Just be safe okay'' She nodded ''Thank you again''

''This is your room mam'' The person showed Gabriella to her room. She walked into the hotel room and slowly sat on the bed. She sat up and went into the restroom

Gabriella looked into the mirror. She looked into the mirror and realized she still had acne. _''I'm still ugly no matter what'' _Gabriella thought. She looked to the side of her and saw boxes of Dove white bar soap, clean&clear, and proactive _''They actually have this stuff here''_

She picked up a white was cloth and was her face with the stuff. After she was done washing her face she went to sleep.

The next morning, Gabriella woke up. _''Maybe I should go to the gym'' _Gabriella thought then walked into the restroom. She looked into the huge mirror. _''You got to believe'' _

Gabriella knocked a familiar door. The door slowly opened revealing Maria Montez. ''May I help you'' Gabriella looked down at the ground '_'She doesn't recognize me'' _Gabriella thought ''Mom its me''

''Gabriella'' Maria gasped ''Mom'' Gabriella hugged her mom like she never saw ever. ''Oh Mija'' They pulled back from the hug. Maria examined her daughter ''What happen to you''

Gabriella bandages were removed, her body was thin and slender, and her acne was gone. ''I got Liposuction'' Maria looked at her daughter and frowned ''Gabriella you ran off somewhere for three whole months and now your coming back telling that you had surgery''

''I worried sick about you I thought you were dead'' Gabriella guilty looked at the ground ''And you know how much Liposuction cost, uh no'' Maria gasped ''Your college money'' Gabriella nodded her head ''I'm sorry Mami''

Maria shook her head ''You know hard I worked for that money and you go spend on you for you can be skinnier'' Tears pricked in Gabriella's eyes ''I thought you would be happy for me'' She ran upstairs to her room

Gabriella silently cried into her pillow, when she heard a knock on the door. Maria walked in the room. ''Gabriella'' Gabriella turned around and looked at her mom

''I'm sorry for yelling at you I was just upset'' Maria sat down on her daughter's bed ''No I'm sorry for taking the money, I promise you that I would get a full scholarship to Stanford'' Maria nodded ''I know you will''

''You know that summer is three months'' Gabriella nodded ''And you were gone for three months'' Gabriella nodded again but a little confused ''So you left on the last day of school'' Gabriella raised her eyebrow at her mom then she gasped

''Tomorrow is the first day of school'' Maria nodded ''Yep'' Gabriella stared down at the ground ''Mom can we go shopping'' Maria raised her eyebrow at Gabriella then smiled ''Sure we can''

Gabriella hugged her mom ''I missed you so much, I love you'' She whispered into her mom ear ''I love you too Gabby, now lets go''

''How did you get so fit did exercise too'' Maria asked while they were walking into the mall. Gabriella nodded ''Yeah I exercised, no I have packs'' Maria laughed

Gabriella intertwined arms with mom. She walked up the stair with her mom but froze when she saw Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans together. _''Damn what are they doing here'' _Gabriella quickly went into the store pulling her mom with her ''Gabriella what's the rush''

Gabriella sighed as she looked at the big building standing before her. The big huge words that were printed on the wall **''EAST HIGH'' **

''_What if they still think I'm ugly, well I'm wearing this'' _Gabriella stepped to the corner of the school. She unzipped her jacket revealing a pink and gray stripped crop top, showing her perfectly fit waist and navel. Then she slipped off the sweat pants she had on revealing a pink miniskirt. After she slipped off the tennis shoes she had on slipped on some pink high heels. She pulled her hair out of the bun letting down her brown luscious curls.

Gabriella walked back to the front the school looking to see if anybody saw her. What she noticed that the boys outside were staring at her. She pushed the door of East High and walked down the halls. She heard people mumbling things like ''That girl is hot or 'I got dibs on her''

Gabriella looked on her paper to see what who was her homeroom teacher. _''Darbus again'' _She thought.

Troy Bolton walked down the halls of East High with his crew following. He saw a group of girls smiling. ''Hey ladies'' Troy winked at them and kept walking. He was walking to see who was his homeroom teacher when saw the girl.

This girl was the most beautiful girl he ever seen. She had long luscious brown hair, she golden tan skin that he could tell was soft and almond chocolate brown eyes. Troy turned to his crew ''You guys who is that'' Troy pointed to the girl standing on the wall ''I don't know but she's hot'' Chad said ''She's beautiful'' Troy said to himself ''

''You guys go on, Ill meet up yall later'' Troy told them. Gabriella felt someone tap her on the shoulder she turned around to see the one and only Troy Bolton

''Are you new here'' Troy asked her nicely _''No dumbass I'm not new'' Gabriella thought . _''Why is important you'' Gabriella snapped at him ''Um, I was just wondering do you need someone to show you around'' Gabriella rolled her eyes at him ''I never noticed you''

''Do you know you I am'' Gabriella rolled her eyes ''I do know who you are..a a selfish, arrogant, conceited, cocky pig'' Gabriella walked away into her class leaving Troy bewildered

Gabriella sat down in her seat. She could feel boys just staring at her. Troy and his crew walked in and Troy glanced at Gabriella then sat right behind her. She could feel his eyes burning into the back of her head

''Ok class lets start with attendance'' Ms. Darbus walked in wearing her favorite purple attire

''I'm not going in alphabetically order'' Ms. Darbus picked up the paper

''Zeke Baylor'' Zeke looked up at Ms. Darbus ''Here'' His answered ''Sharpay Evans'' Sharpay looked up from filing her nails ''Here'' Gabriella turned around and looked at Sharpay who glared at her. Gabriella just rolled her eyes and turned back around

''Troy Bolton'' Troy looked up at Ms. Darbus ''Here'' Gabriella turned to the corner of her eye and saw Troy staring at her. ''Gabriella Montez''

Gabriella didn't answer. She was scared ''Gabriella Montez'' Ms. Darbus said again ''Here'' Gabriella raised her hand. She turned to see everybody looking at her in shock.

Gabriella slumped in her chair. She felt uncomfortable. The bell rang and Gabriella walked straight out of class. ''Wait Gabriella'' Troy ran after Gabriella. She turned around and glared at him ''What the fuck do you what'' Gabriella snapped at him

''Wow what happen wow'' Troy examined her ''Why are talking to me like you never bullied me for 10 years of my life'' Troy looked down at the ground ''I changed'' Gabriella rolled her eyes ''How the fuck do you change in three months''

Then Troy looked at her and Gabriella looked down at herself ''Well my situation is different I never tortured anyone'' Gabriella said ''Look Gabriella I'm sorry'' Gabriella looked at him and saw the guilt in his eyes. ''Sorry isn't enough now leave me alone and go makeout with Sharpay''

Gabriella walked away leaving a guilty Troy standing there. After school Gabriella wanted to go home badly. She was tired of boy hitting on her and checking her out. And most of all she was tired of blue eyes bastard staring at her all day. She walked out the doors of East wearing what she wearing before she went into the school.

''Gabriella'' Gabriella turned around and rolled her eyes at the person ''What do you want Bolton'' Troy frowned at her ''Can you just accept my apology'' Gabriella rolled her eyes and started walking away but was pulled back by Troy ''Gabriella please'' She looked into his eyes and she noticed that he didn't have that evil sparkle in his eye like she used to in the 11th grade

''Please can just accept my apology, I'm changed believe me'' She rolled her eyes ''Why do you think I should forgive after putting me through 10 years of hell, I don't like you at all, I hate you'' Troy winced at the last three words. He finally gave and let her go

She walked away while Troy just stood there like the world just ended.

The next day at school. Gabriella walked down the halls of East High. She wore a blue mini skirt, white crop top, and white flats. She was greeted by ''Hi's or hey Gabriella from everyone. She was shock that everyone was talking to her after knowing it was her. Troy walked down the halls of East High with his crew following him. He looked to see Gabriella flirting with Sterling Andrews, the football captain. Jealously shoot through him. Troy walked over to where Gabriella was. ''Bolton'' Sterling hissed at Troy ''Andrews'' Troy hissed back and glared at him

''Here this is my number'' Sterling handed Gabriella a paper and walked after glaring at Troy. Troy snatched the paper out of Gabriella's hand. ''Troy what the hell, give that back'' Gabriella reached for the paper

''Gabriella he is a bad person, he sleep with girls then dump them'' Gabriella rolled her eyes ''Oh really, three months ago that was you'' Troy stared at the ground with guilt ''What do you want Bolton'' Troy looked back up at her.

''Gabriella I want to say that I'm sorry that bullied you I was being a jerk but that wasn't really me'' Gabriella snorted ''Oh please your probably just trying to get in my pants'' Gabriella tried to walk away ''No they wouldn't be me that's all Andrews plan'' Troy said stepping back in front of her

''Why do you care all of sudden'' Gabriella yelled at him and Troy just stared at the ground. _''Because I love you'' Troy thought _. ''Now, Leave me alone'' Gabriella brushed against Troy and walked in class

During class Gabriella glanced to see if Troy was staring at her, which he would. '_'She's so beautiful. Why wont she forgive. How can convince I liked her before she was skinnier, I was just getting controlled by popularity'' _Troy thought

After school Gabriella was walking to her locker when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see the one and only Sharpay Evans. ''Hi Gabriella'' Gabriella glared ''What the fuck do you want'' Gabriella snapped at her ''Look Gabriella I'm sorry for what at Zeke's party''

Gabriella rolled her eyes ''Please don't tell you changed and can I please except your apology because you know what you're only wasting your breath'' Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked away from Sharpay

''Gabriella wait up'' Troy ran after her ''How many times do I have to tell you I'm not forgiving you let alone talking to you'' Gabriella yelled at him. ''Gabriella please just please''

''No Troy, Leave me alone you asshole'' Gabriella cursed at Troy and tried walking away when she was pulled ''Gabriella please, Zeke having a party tonight come please come'' Gabriella glared at him ''You remember the last fucking time you asked me to go Zeke's party'' Troy stared at the ground ''Gabriella I'm sorry, It was just a stupid bet and it got out hand''

Gabriella stared at him ''How much'' She hissed through her teeth ''50 dollars'' Troy answered her ''You're pathetic'' Gabriella said walking away ''Gabriella please just come'' Troy yelled at her while she walking away

Gabriella walked on the lawn of Zeke Baylor's house _''Why I am here'' _Gabriella thought. She was wearing a long white dress-shirt with black high. Her hair was up in a high ballerina bun.

She walked inside to see people making out, grinding against each other, and dancing. Gabriella felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around ''Bolton'' Gabriella hissed Troy. ''You came'' Troy flashed his million dollar smile that girl can resist

''_Oh his smile is so sexy…Gabriella what are you thinking'' _Gabriella thought. She looked at Troy who was wearing a blue jeans, a white shirt with a black coat. His hair was in a different hairstyle.

''_He's so cute..Gabriella what with you'' _Gabriella thought ''You decided to change your hairstyle'' Troy flashed his beautiful smile at her again ''Change is a big step'' Gabriella rolled her eyes ''I came so now I'm going home''

''Wait can you at least dance with'' Her eyes widen ''You don't get the words **I hate you** huh'' Troy looked down at the ground ''I'm going home'' Gabriella walked away heading to the door. Troy just let her go.

Before Gabriella can walk out the door somebody pushed her into a room ''Troy let go of me'' Gabriella turned to see Sterling ''Sterling'' She asked raising her eyebrow ''Gabrriellaa'' Sterling slurred ''Are you drunk'' Gabriella asked him. Then she felt two pair of lips crash unto her. She pushed him away and wiped her mouth ''Get off of me'' Sterling pushed Gabriella on the ground and start to unbutton her pants. ''Get off of me'' Gabriella cried. He ripped her shirt and started kissing her neck roughly

''I believe she said get off of her'' Sterling was slammed against the wall by Troy. Troy took of his shirt off and put it on Gabriella. He carried her bridal style up out the door. ''Get off of me'' Troy put her down ''Gabriella calm down its me''

''Troy'' Gabriella wrapped her arms around him and hugged as she sobbed ''Shhh its okay nobody gonna hurt you'' He ran his hand through her hair

''_Its gonna be okay''_

**Author's Notice- How was it. I feel like it sucked but that's you guys choice. Remember to review**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at school after Zeke's party. Gabriella had just went home last night not telling her mom anything. Gabriella walked down the halls of East High same as usual, boys calling her hot and girls glaring at her. She wore blue skinny jeans, black &white converse, and a regular white tee. She wasn't trying to impress anybody

She walked to her locker. ''Gabriella'' Troy walks up to her. She closes her locker and walks past him brushing swiftly against him ignoring him. Troy stood there confused

_'_

_'What did I do. Why is she avoiding me'' _Troy thought

''Gabriella wait'' Troy ran after her. She turned around ''Leave me alone Troy'' Troy sat there confused but she turned back around and quickly said ''Why did you do that'' Troy raised his eyebrow at her

''Don't act dumb, why did you that last night'' Troy stared down at the ground _''I wasn't_

_gonna let the girl I love get hurt'' _Troy thought ''Because you were in need of help'' Troy explained to her. She rolled her eyes ''Stop acting like you changed because you didn't''

''I did Gabriella'' Troy stared at her ''Stop acting like you didn't repeatedly taunt for me 10 years'' Gabriella eyes started to prick with tears ''Why wont you just go back to calling me Fatty Gabby'' Troy stared at the ground guilty

'

'I told you Gabriella I'm sorry, you just wont forgive me'' Gabriella face started to turn red

''I DON'T HAVE TO FORGIVE YOU FOR SHIT'' Gabriella yelled bringing this to everyone's attention ''Gabriella I'm sorry, If I could take it all back I would''

He put his hand to caress her cheek when she slapped his hand away ''Yeah right'' She tried to walk away when he pulled her back. ''Gabriella just forgive me'' She tried to avoid looking into his eyes ''No'' She snapped and pushed him off of her then walked away into class

Gabriella sat in her seat right in front of Troy's seat. ''Good Morning class'' Ms. Darbus walked in. She picked her attendance sheet and started reading it. Gabriella felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turns around to see Troy holding out a piece of paper. Gabriella rolls he eyes on take the note and reads it

**Gabriella,**

**If you want to know why saved from getting hurt**

**by Sterling, meet behind the bleaches after school.**

**Troy**

Gabriella turned around see Troy staring at her. She sighs ''Ill be there'' Gabriella whispered to him causing Troy to smirk. She turned around and she could feel him smirking ''Wipe that smirk off your face''

After school Gabriella walked on the football field carrying her book to her chest and walking slowly. _''What does he has to tell me''_ Gabriella thought. She walked behind the bleachers to see Troy there and rolled her eyes. ''Ok make this quick, I have to get home''

''Gabriella you wanna know why I was bullied you when we were seven'' Gabriella stared at him ''Why'' Troy stared down at the ground ''Because I liked you'' Gabriella rolled her eyes ''Was It because I was skinny when I was seven''

Troy shook his head ''I liked you but when your dad died and you started going into depression then eating a lot'' Gabriella stared at the ground ''Then you got um you know''

'

'Fat'' Gabriella corrected him ''I still had a crush on you but when Sharpay came along and told me to stay away from you'' Troy looked up at her ''I didn't mean to hurt it was just popularity going to my head and Sharpay controlling me''

''So you're saying you liked me for the last 10 years and but you were afraid to show it because you thought it would ruin your reputation'' Gabriella shook her head ''Like I said

Pathetic'' She tried to walk away but Troy pulled her back. ''Troy let me'' She cut off my two pair of lips. Gabriella couldn't help to kiss back but she realized what she was doing.

She pulled away and slapped Troy on the cheek. He held unto his now bruised cheek.

Gabriella just walked away _''Why did I kiss back'' _She slapped her forehead. ''There was sparks I felt it'' Gabriella said to herself

Gabriella sat at her desk in her room studying ''I cant say that kiss didn't mean anything''

Gabriella thought ''Should I forgive him''

Then she heard a clicking sound like someone was on the balcony. She got up from her desk and walked over to the balcony door and she pulled the blinds open. She gasped when she a person standing on her balcony

''What the hell are you doing at my house'' Gabriella screamed ''Shh'' Troy told her and Gabriella walked out of the balcony shutting the doors behind her

''What are you doing here'' Gabriella said more silently ''I wanted to apologize for earlier'' He said then stepping closer to her then she stepped.

''I'm sorry for slapping you it was just a reflex'' He nodded ''Its okay you didn't bruise my cheek that bad''

''Gabriella I told I'm not going to leave you alone until you forgive me'' He told her and she sighed ''Ok Troy I forgive you happy''

Troy's eyes widen ''Really'' Gabriella giggled at his face expression _''She so cute when she giggles'' _He thought ''Yes Really''

''So what about what I told you earlier'' She stared at the ground ''That you liked me'' Troy looked away and answered ''Yeah'' He turned back to look at her and rubbed the back of his neck

''Well I just wanna be friends'' Gabriella told him and she saw the disappointed face expression ''Ok nothing more''

''So you're gonna hide that fact that like you'' Troy looked down at the ground ''Troy I like you as only a friend'' She lied

''Ok we can be friend'' Troy smiled to hide his pain ''Friends'' Gabriella stuck out of his hand and Troy sighed then stuck out his hand too ''Friends'' They shook

''Goodnight Troy'' Gabriella said walking back into her room ''Goodnight Gabriella'' Troy climbed down the tree then wiped away his small tears. What Gabriella didn't know that she just hurt him

''Why cant I tell I love him'' She sank to the ground _''I always loved him, even when he bullied me'' _She thought

The next day at school Gabriella walked into her school. She wearing a red Hollister top, blue navy jeans, and brown uggs boots. She walked to her locker and opened ''Hey Gabby'' Troy said walking up to her

''Hey Troy'' Gabriella said to him ''Look I was thinking we go to the beach hang out get to know each other''

''Gabriella we known each other since we were 7'' He chuckled ''I know but lets just go'' After school Troy drove Gabriella to Tingley Beach and they sat on the shore until sunset

''Troy what is your favorite place to go and relax'' Gabriella looked at Troy and realized his eyes matched the oceans. ''My bedroom'' He joked and they both laughed

''I love to go to the beach and sit while its sunset'' Gabriella said looking back over at the ocean and Troy glanced at her. Her long brown curls were gently blowing the air. He realized how beautiful she was

''Beauty lies in the eye of the beholder'' Troy mumbled to himself. Gabriella layed her head on Troy's shoulder as they watched the sunset. ''Troy we should go now''

He nodded and stood up then helped her up. Troy pulled into Gabriella's driveway and they both got out and walked up to her porch ''Thank Troy I had good time, you're a really good friend''

''I had good time too'' Troy and Gabriella stood there both saying ''Yup, Yup, Yup''

Then Gabriella couldn't help it so she leaned and kissed Troy on the lips. The kiss lasted for like 2 minutes then they deepened it. She pulled away and shook her head ''I'm sorry I shouldn't have did that but I cant help it I love you Troy Bolton''

Then Gabriella mouth dropped. She couldn't believe she just told him. ''I got to go'' Gabriella opened the door and ran into her house leaving Troy outside bewildered

''_She's love me'' _Troy thought still standing on Gabriella's porch. Then he walked to his car with big wide grin. Gabriella sank to her feet ''I cant believe I said that'' She said while smacking her forehead


	6. Chapter 6

_A young girl with long brown curly hair and almond brown eyes stared out of the window at night, looking up at the street lights as the car she was in moved. She was wearing her red and blue Japanese dress. She turned to the side of her and saw her dad driving keeping his focus on the road. ''Daddy are we almost there'' Her dad turns to her_

''_Were almost were there baby ok'' The young girl nods her head and stares back out the window. She heard bickering and fighting. ''YOURE GONNA LISTEN TO ME NOW'' A man outside yelled_

_Her dad turned to a see a man hitting on a woman. He pulled the car over ''Honey stay here okay'' Her dad unbuckled his seat belt ''Daddy'' The girl held out her hand and her dad held unto to it_

''_Stay here'' He said still holding unto her hand ''Daddy'' Her small voice faded as her dad slowly let go of her hand and closed the car door. The small girl stared out the window as here father walked over the man that hitting his wife_

''_YOURE MY WIFE AND YOURE GONNA LISTEN TO ME'' The man yelled to the top of his lungs and the young girl father over to them ''Hey she's a lady stop hitting her'' The girl's father interfered_

''_You stay out of this boy'' The man pushed the man on the ground making him fall. Then the young girl father knocks the man down and tries to help the woman into his truck with his daughter_

_The husband that was hitting his wife stands back up and sticks his hand out in his pocket, pulling out a gun. He pulls the trigger. _

_POW POW_

_The man shot the young girl's father in the back. ''DADDYY'' The little girl screamed. Then the abusive husband shot his wife in the back but before he shoot the little girl he heard the police and fled_

_The little girl opened the door to the car and hopped out. ''Daddy'' She cried as she walked over to her father almost lifeless body._

''_Daddy'' She gets her knees and heard unto her father's head which resulted her getting blood on her dress and hands. ''Gabriella'' Her father managed to choke out ''I lovee you'' He took his last words_

_Gabriella stared down at her father body in her small tiny arms. ''Daddy wake up'' She shook his body and he wouldn't wake up. _

_She sat there with her father's body lying in her arms and heard sirens coming. _

Gabriella wakes up with her clothes damped in sweat head to toe. She had a nightmare about her father's death. She was only seven when her father was killed in attempt to save a woman that was being brutally beaten and tortured by her husband.

Sometimes Gabriella wished the man shot her instead of her father. She still remembered the feeling of the hot liquid covering her small petite body.

At school Gabriella walked in the school staring at the ground with her hood on. She was wearing a gray jumpsuit and white sneakers. She walked to her locker when she heard somebody call her name

''Gabriella'' Troy called her running up to her. She closed her locker and walked away avoiding him. ''Avoiding me again eh'' Troy laughed but Gabriella turned around he saw that she was crying and worst of all that look

That look she had when she was seven after her father funeral. She had the look when she was depressed and she wanted to was eat, which resulted in her obesity.

''Brie, what's wrong'' She turned back around ignoring him and walked around the corner. She walked up the stairway to the rooftop with Troy following. He assumed she wanted him to follow him

She walked over to the bench and sat down staring at the ground. Troy sat down next her. ''Gabriella is it your dad'' She nodded and Troy pulled into her his arms. He heard her sobbed as she laid her head on his shoulder ''Its gonna be okay'' He consoled her

He hugged on her tight. ''Did you have another nightmare'' He felt her nod, rubbing her head on his shoulder. A few minutes later she pulled from his arms and wiped her face.

''Do you want to go home'' He asked her and she shook her head No. ''No you just wanna lay down'' She nodded and he placed her head on his lap. ''One day you will be reunited with your dad''

''You know you have a lot of people there for you, you have your mom, your aunt_'' Gabriella sat up and raised her eyebrow at him. ''My aunt'' She giggled ''There goes that beautiful giggle''

''But hey there's nothing wrong with your Aunt Gertrude'' Gabriella giggled ''My aunt lives alone with 35 cats and all of their names start with letter J''

They both laughed and then Troy stopped looked at her ''You even have me'' They both leaned in and their foreheads touch. Then their lips touch. One again the electricity sparks ran through their bodies. The kiss wouldn't deepen because Gabriella didn't let it.

She pulled away ''Troy we shouldn't'' Her looked at her confused ''Last night you said you loved me'' Gabriella stood up ''I know I did. I do but we cant be together''

''I gotta go'' She ran down the stairs that leads up to the rooftop and walked down the halls of East High. She walked into class ''Ms. Montez you're late'' Ms. Darbus told ''I know I'm sorry Ms. Darbus''

Ms. Darbus sighed and nodded ''Next time is a detention'' Gabriella nodded and sat down in her seat. A few minutes later Troy walked into class. She stared down at the ground trying not to make any kind of eye contact

After school Gabriella walked out the doors of her school and walked to her car. She fiddled in her bag to get her keys out and looked up to see Troy leaning against her car. She rolled her eyes and walked over to her car

''Gabriella can we talk about this'' Troy said still leaning on her car ''No'' She said softly and tried to get in her car but Troy blocked her front door. ''Can you please move''

''No'' Troy said then crossed his arms ''Troy move'' He shook his head ''Why cant we be together Gabriella'' She shrugged her shoulders and tried to get her car

''Why'' Gabriella stopped and looked at him ''Because I still haven't got over the torture I went through over the last 10 years'' She tried to get in her car ''Gabriella I told you I changed''

''No Troy people don't change'' She tried to push him out of the way but he was to strong ''I did, so what is the real reason'' Troy stood there waiting for a response

Tears started to prick in her eyes. ''Because'' She stared at the ground ''Because what'' Troy lifted her chin to make her look up ''Because I'm afraid okay happy''

''Afraid of what'' She looked up at him ''That will you will hurt me'' Gabriella stared back at the ground ''Gabriella I would never ever hurt you'' Then Gabriella looked up at him ''Well that was the past I was being a asshole''

''Troy can you just move'' He sighed then got out of her way and let go home. Gabriella sat on her bed eating two boxes of Chocolate and Vanilla Ice cream and watching Save the last dance. She hears a clicking sound and gets off her bed then walk over to the balcony. She rolls her eyes when she sees who the person is standing on her balcony.

''Go away Troy, I'm sulking right now'' She opens the doors and steps outside closing them behind her. ''What do you want'' Gabriella said annoyed ''Gabriella can we talk'' She shook her head ''I told that we can only be friends nothing more''

''Ok Gabriella I'll accept that, we can only friends nothing more'' Gabriella raised her eyebrows ''Ok nothing more, Goodnight Troy'' Troy smiled warmly at her ''Goodnight Gabriella'' She walked back into her room and sank to the floor _''I want him so bad ugghh why did I have to that'' _She thought. Troy climbed down the balcony unto the tree and hopped down then started walking _''She'll be mine one day'' _

**Authors review- Should Gabriella and start dating. Or should Gabriella make Troy suffer more for the 10 years of bullying. I need you guys to do me a favor. If guys have any ideas just tell me…Remember please review..**


End file.
